Lost Memories: Revisited
by Comandr
Summary: After Aparoid invasion, Lylat system managed to recover itself from the damages done, but how long it will survive during the war with even bigger foe? Will a human without memories, trapped inside cornerian's body, manage to bring peace between two kinds and stop the conflict? Rated T for harsh language.
1. Chapter 1: Mike

**Lost Memories: REVISITED  
**_A Star Fox based fanfiction  
_Rated T for harsh language which will kinda disappear over time.

**Chapter 1: **_**Mike**_

* * *

"Well, what do you want from me, answers, questions? Or you just want to pretend you're 'interrogating' me just to torture me?" the white snow leopard broke the long lasting silence.

He was sitting on a steel bed in something that could be called a prison cell. However, the light was dimmed to a level he barely saw his body so he couldn't determine exactly what that place was.

"I don't torture anybody. I'm not like you" came the response, "But yes, I want answers"

"Mike, tell him everything you know" the cat hears the silent whisper at the back of his head. "He is confused right now, but Fox is a clever person, he'll know that he can trust you" Mike knew whose voice was that. It was Krystal, the blue vixen from Star Fox team. And that second name...

"Fox McCloud, right?" he asked calmly, but noticed the change of the atmosphere.

"How do you know who I am?" the voice wasn't so calm as before, the leopard caught a hint of shock... and nervousness.

"Look, you want answers, I want you to trust me" Mike reached under his jacket and put out a small version of datapad. He opened the e-journal and reverted to the oldest entry, 12th October 2431, which was two years in the past.

* * *

**12th October 2431 Earthen US time, New Texas colony on planet Vendetta**

"Jack! Get the fuck behind some cover!" Mike shouted to his friend, but he probably didn't hear him because of all the turmoil around them.

Vendetta was now a place of one of the biggest conflicts between Starfront Industries Colonists and the Earthen Military. Because of the fact that neither side wanted to give up Vendetta to the other faction, the diplomacy wasn't an option.

The military wanted to build an outpost on the planet, but the residents of New Texas stood in their way. After few month of effectless discussions, the military claimed the place as their own, accusing the residents of trespassing on the military territory. Few days later, large squads of armed soldiers were deployed to force colonists to escape.

"Jack! Hear me!?" Mike shouted once again before charging behind a cover closer to his friend. Just when he jumped out of enemy fire's range a grenade flew to his recent position and exploded right before it touched the ground. "Shit, I'm lucky today..."

His attention quickly turned to his friend, who was sitting few metres away, hidden behind few steel barrels, probably unaware of the danger. "Jack, hide somewhere!" he shouted once again, now certain that he didn't want to hear him. Mike instantly remebered their conversation few hours ago, back in the bunker.

* * *

The blonde guy was sitting on the small wooden chair with his eyes facing the small photo of a woman. "Mike, how could we possibly win this? They're stronger, more efficient in battle..."

"Shut up" Mike snapped firmly, refraining from punching his friend, "When Becca was alive, you wouldn't be saying this shit!"

"I know, right!?" Jack shouted in response standing up from the chair and facing Mike. "You just don't know how it is to lose everything in not more than few seconds"

"Believe me, I know" he murmured, turning around and walking out of the room.

* * *

Mike's train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud scream. "GRENADE!"

A small, ball-like object landed few centimeters away from Jack. He looked at it and picked it up. Mike's heartbeat increased, his eyes wide open when he looked in terror as his friend salutes to him the last time.

"Throw away that motherfucking gre-" was the only thing Mike managed to say before the explosion tore his friends' body. Tears started to run thrpugh his face. Now he was alone. "I won't forgive it, you idiot!"

With a loud cry, Mike shutted down the temperature safety switch on his Advanced Tactics Combat Rifle, A-TCR for short and charged out of his cover, aiming for the small military squad on the other side of the field. It was really dumb move, getting out on a flat area, surrounded by enemy fire from almost every direction, but in his state of mind, it didn't matter. He was shooting full-auto at the soldiers, killing them all, but also making himself to throw away his weapon before it started to burn his hands.

A shot louder than any other pierced through the air, and in the same time Mike felt like someone kicked him in the torso. Looking down, he noticed a small hole with blood slowly getting out of it. He instantly felt overwhelming tireness and cold.

"Shit, did I really do this? Fuck, get up, don't die!" he scolded himself mentally, trying to gather enough energy to stand up, but even if the mind wanted to do so, body didn't want to obey amd few moments later he fell on the ground, slowly losing the contact with reality.

"Are you going somewhere?" the young, red-headed woman asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have a briefing in 20 minutes. They just LOVE to let me know about the meetings so late" the man sighed in response. It was always like this. 7am in the morning and he gets a message to get to Sinda Defense ASAP. He grabbed his jeans and put them on, discretely watching as his naked love was doing morning gymnastics.

"Mike."

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at me."

He lightly blushed as he turned the gaze away from her in search of the white T-shirt. After a few minutes of effectless searches he growled lightly. "Where the hell is my shirt? Jes, did you see it somewhere?"

"You mean this shirt?" she asked, making Mike look in her direction and getting a feel of triumph when he blushed once again. She noticed a small bulge in his pants, which made her even more triumphant.

"Could you... Could you, please, put your pants on... And give me my shirt?" he managed to ask, trying to conentrate the gaze on the floor rather than on her.

"Here you go, mr. I'm too scared to look at my girlfriend's legs" she giggled, giving him the shirt back. She put on the black pants and green top and wemt to the door. "Let's go"

"Wait," Mike asked putting on the jacket and leaning on the wall, "Are you coming with me?"

"I'll go shopping while you're away"

The man shrugged and smiled, "Sounds good for me. Just wait a sec, I'll go and get my gun"

She returned the smile and walked out of the house, leaving Mike alone. He quickly loomed around in search of the white gun, a replica of the Glock 17 version 12 from 2074. When he finally found it and was reaching for it, the silence was broken by an enormous crash. Not thinking about anything, Mike reached for the gun and sprinted towards the door. He couldn't believe the sight he saw. The car was on fire, igniting surrounding grass, there were pieces of the car body everywhere.

"Jessica? Jes!?" he screamed, nervously searching for her. She was laying near the car, her leg was pinned down by the car doors, her arm was burning, yet for unknown reasons, she was still alive and conscious. "Holy-"

"Mike" she murmured, coughing with blood.

"Don't say anything, I'll get you out of this!" he shouted panically, trying to move the door. Suddenly, he felt something grabbing his wrist, so he looked at her once again.

"They were waiting for you, run..."

His eyes opened wide. He knew exactly WHO was waiting for him. "It doesn't matter now, we need you- Jes?" he shaked her hand when he noticed she closed her eyes and laid back on the cold tarmac. "Fuck! Don't die! Just don't!"

Just when he wanted to stand up to uncover her body once again, he heard a faint noise on the small house in front of him. It was a sniper, but a damn poor one, making himself visible all the time.

Pain immediately vanished from his mind, giving a place for anger. Not giving hinself more than two seconds to think, Mike sprinted towards the ladder and silently climbed up. During that time the sniper managed to make himself comfortable and was waiting - probably for Mike - to come out of the house.

"You really thought you could outsmart me?" the raged man said, placing a bullet in the sniper's right leg. "That you could effortlessly kill my love and me?" he pulled the trigger once again.

The sniper was laying there in terror, too shocked by the situation to think rationally. The pain was unbelievably strong, catalyzed by fear and surprise.

"Well, I'm not an easy target. You, on the other side, are a piece of cake. Goodnight" Mike pulled the trigger once again. The metal bullet pierced through the head, instantly killing 'the bad guy'.

"Jes, I swear. I swear, I won't die until I'll avenge you." he said to himself after kicking the body from the roof.

* * *

_I swore that to her. I can't lose now, not yet! -_ The words echoed in his mind as he began to slowly get back to reality. Few moments later the sounds of battle once again reached his ears and the view of the battlefield came back to his eyes. He was tired, however he managed to stand up and looked around. The guy who shot him was still there, however, Mike didn't have any weapon that he could use. His A-TCR was overheated, so it was no use.

The sniper noticed that Mike was still alive and prepared for another shot. His target, however had other plans.

"Not this time, motherfucker" he growled as he instinctively murmured few words and pointed his hand at the sniper. A blue burst of energy flew through the air towards the ruined three-story building the sniper was standing on and hit the column inside. With an overwhelming rumble, the building collapsed, burying the sniper below.

Mike once again felt tired, but now he knew he could allow himself to do so. He crawled to a closest wall and sat down next to it, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

_**E-journal entry #2  
14th October 2431**_

_I'm finally awake. God knows how the hell I am still alive, the people saw as that sniper shot me right in the heart. Maybe it's because of my determination? Fuck, if I'm invulnerable, then why am I so careful!?_

_And there's another question, that "energy boost" that I've received right before the building collapsed. Was that me? Or just a very strange coincidence?_

_The military sent a courier to us yesterday. I'm curious, that's for sure. They say they can negotiate with us about leaving the planet, but they want me to come over their base today. Well, as far as I don't trust them, we have to try. However, how the hell Sinda scientists are supposed to fight without a leader?_

_Capt. Michael T. Gray, former leader of Starfront Colony Security on Vendetta._

* * *

A/N If you read the story before, you can notice that I dropped a bit. It was a totally undeveloped story arc which only gave me more difficulty, not adding anything to the story. You don't need to be bothered by it :)

* * *

_**14th October 2431, 12:02 AM, New Texas/Military outpost demilitarized area.**_

"Yet again they throw me into the eye of the cyclone... I'm curious how it will turn out today..." Mike said to himself as he crossed the borders of the 'peaceful' area.

Vendetta was a martian-type planet l, bought by Starfront Industries to test out more effective terramorphing procedures. Before building the Climate control center the planet was only a red desert with canyons and mountains with a cruel temperature of 47 degrees celsius during the day. However, after enabling the work of Climate Control, the temperature drppped to about 20 degrees at day. Because of that, the colonists took care of creating the floral surface and opening a research colony on the planet. Now, Vendetta was looking like Earth in mid-desert areas.

Mike loved this place. The recent malfunctions in the climate control center caused the planet to slowly revert to its older state, throwing fierce sandstorms at the colonies, closing the water sources... It was a survival - a type of life Mike liked the most. Constant searches for water, flying to other planets to buy resources to live... It wasn't the easiest way of living.

"But it makes people tougher. That's why we still are alive during this godforsaken war" Mike said to himself, instantly remebwring his second night on the planet. He went on a walk when a sandstorm approached. He had to hide in a cave and fight with a Scavenger, big, rat-like creature.

When he went along the road, soon the small, black building rose from behind the mountains. There was no doubt it was military encampment - tall, steel fences, probably under high voltage, strong defense, automatic turrets on every pole across the fencing, guards on every weak-looking spot, movement sensors... They had a really strong security, opposed to almost nothing at the Sinda colonists' camp.

He went in the direction of the biggest building, an old water purification facility, now serving as the main hq. It was a big, four-story building with no windows and many secured exits.

The water facility was built during the times when colonists thought the planet is inhabited by hostile and dangerous creatures, so, not wanting to serve as food for them, they were building highly defended fortresses instead of normal buildings.

Mike approached the first guarding point, but no one seemed to even notice him. Not saying a word, he went through and proceeded further.

The camp was certainly in rush. Soldiers running from tent to tent, hearable whispers with a hint of nervousness here and there, and overall tight atmosphere added to this effect.

"What the heck is going on...?" he asked himself aloud, raising an eyebrow while looking around.

"Captain Gray? Is that you?" he suddenly heard from the direction of the HQ, and few seconds later a young tall soldier was standing next to him.

"Not a captain anymore, Project Phoenix is closed. How did you-"

"I was in your squad. Lieutenant Zak Flannigan" the guy stated happily, saluting to him, "But that's not why I wanted to talk with you. If I may ask, are you going to meet the general?"

Mike nodded quickly in response, making the soldier to lose his humor.

"Listen. I know you've handled worse people, but watch out. General is a person who can easily manipulate people. Bear that in mind" the soldier stretched a hand and shook it with Mike. Giving him a mute "good luck" he opened the doors behind him and allowed his captain to enter the building.

"One year was suffucient to completely rebuild this facility from ashes. Alliance sure is good in this" Mike thought to himself looking in disbelief at the interior of what recently was a block of concrete. Painted walls, offices, lights, electricity... It was hard to believe that all this was brought here few months ago.

Just like in any other remote HQ, this one's corridors were also filled with crew ranging from officers to privates to a point, where movement was slightly limited. What was strange, inside there was no feeling of the harsh climate outside the building. It was just like entering the building teleported you on another planet.

After few turns, a big, steel doors with Terran Space Alliance Remote Military Forces emerged in front of Mike. He hit a small button and they opened with a loud hiss of servomechanisms.

He was greeted by a smiling woman in formal blue military uniform standing in the middle of the room. "Mr. Gray, welcome in my office" she said slowly, as if she was forcing her approach.

"Um... hi?" he replied, kinda surprised by her look, but when he reminded himself of the soldier's words, everything seemed to merge into a reasonable picture.

The general was a young, pretty woman with short brown hair and green eyes with sparkling iris, suggesting that she had a vision-expanding implants.

"Michael Thomas Gray, leader of the resistance movement, the best soldier in the Phoenix program... AWOL for few months after the Rosenberg Conflict" she recited from the datapad she took from the desk behind her.

Mike crossed his hands, "You seem to know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you."

"Indeed" she nodded, sitting on the desk and seductively crossing her legs. Every move was slow and well thought, as if she was trying to place a charm spell on him. "I'm Rise, and I, too, was trained in Phoenix. That's why I decided to talk with you. Your yesterday actions were brave and effective, and this is what we crucially need in these times"

"What times?" he raised an eyebrow, not exactly inderstanding what she was talking about.

"Two months ago we've found a lifeform signals on a recently discovered planet, D34 "Astralia". We suspect hostility, because our last recon team isn't responding."

"And you expect me to...?" he raised his eyebrow.

"We... I expect you, mr. Gray to help our new team. I promise we'll pay you for your efforts."

He stopped to think for a moment. It was a good deal, having Alliance military squad for help. Sure, there was a calculated risk because of that unknown threat, but his decision was also affecting the safety of Vendetta. Not giving a second thought, he nodded quickly. "I'll do it"

* * *

"Are you insane!?" a humanoidal ape got out from hiding spot and pointed at the door just when Mike left it. "If you give him backup, emperor Bowma-"

"He won't be getting any backup, Lex" she interrupted him momentarily. "Besides, I wouldn't be risking pissing off Dash at this point. Tell me, why this man is so important?"

"He is a Kra-"

"It's none of uour business" a calm, slow voice stopped the ape's reply.

"E-emperor?" Lex asked frightfully. He knew he stepped on the red line, and was walking on thin ice right now. "I didn't know you were listening!"

"Bowman" she stated, just like she knew he was listening. In fact, she also was surprised by that fact, but she didn't want to show it. "How long are you spying me?"

"Spying?" he gasped, "How rude of you! I was just spectating the show. I wanted to be sure that you won't... how to say it... lie to me."

"This is madness. I've took over the military base, killed dozens of innocent people only to make one man to go to your planet. I don't know if that was worth it." she growled lightly, "Don't pull the string too much, Dash"

* * *

"I'm searching for Johnny" Mike asked the shuttle pilot, who was sitting on the bench near the shuttle.

"That's me. And you're Gray, that guy going to D34? Let's get moving, general hates when I'm late" he replied, quickly standing up and entering the shuttle.

Mike followed and soon the ship was warming its engines up.

"Tell me," Mike took a seat next to the pilot and adjusted himelf to the most comfortable position, "How good these guys were?"

"What guys?"

"You know, these who went on D34 and didn't come back" he said, slightly concerned about his own safety, now realizing the danger of his mission.

"Oh, you mean Red squad? Well, they were trained about ten years, masters of stealth and ground combat"

_"I'm fucked up, I'm fucked up"_ - he repeated mentally, now being completely terrified.

The shuttle finally took off and slowly, but steadily, left the planet behind, delving into the black void called the space.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Lylat system...**_

* * *

_**Corneria spacezone, Albatross dreadnought-class cruiser**_

"Nora, get me out of here! It's NOT funny!" the yellow canary shouted from behind the escape pod doors. He had been sitting there for last two hours after losing the bet of defeating his captain in flight simulator.

"It's not funny for you, to be honest" the red vixen said through waves of uncontrollable laughter, watching as her friend effectlessly tried to open the closed steel doors, hurting himself in the process. "You shouldn't have bet with me in the first place"

"Captain, please free Chip from the capsule, he will hurt himself and I will have to patch him up" a robotical voice suonded in the speakers.

"You too, WIMO!? You are supposed to HELP team members!" the yellow canary tried to kick the doors open, but instead he fell on his back, making the spectators burst with laughter again.

"Now, it's time to make the final stage of our little bet" she said, noddint at the green chimp, who smiled and launched the escape pod.

"What? Hey, Help!" the canary cried, but it wasn't hearable for the rest of the team because of the space between them. The pod slowly faded away into the blue planet behind.

The friends laughed for long even after he disappeared.

"So, are we going to help him?" Runner, a grey cheetah asked.

"Yeah, but now let's relax for a moment without that kid." the green chimp replied, "how about we'll watch some movie?"

"Nice idea, Andy! Wimo, set the course to Corneria, but don't make it fast, okay?"

"Affirmative, capt. Leslie" the robot acknowledged the order and turned the big dreadnought to face the planet.

* * *

A/N This pretty much closes the first chapter of the re-done (and reimagined) version of Lost Memories, I don't know why dubbed "Revisited".

Hope the quality rose a bit as compared to the original, tried to everything but dialogues (in which I totally suck)

If you have any useful tips, feel free to post them as a review. Thanks very much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Miyu

**Chapter 2: ****_Miyu_**

* * *

"You know Fay," the lynx started after a few minutes of silence, "Every star on the night sky hides a lot of secrets. The problem is, can we really find them? What things our eyes can't catch?"

Her friend adjusted herself on the balcony's railing and looked up into the sky, not certainly understanding the feline's words. "Miyu, what do you mean by this?"

Tears were falling down Miyu's face, "It's four years now"

The dog blinked curiously and looked on her closest friend, "Do you mean-"

"Yeah. I miss him so much... There's no chance he'll be back, is it?" she asked, even if she knew the answer, "Nate... why did this godforsaken war had to start?" she slammed her fist on the wooden railing. She suddenly felt a warm body hug her.

"Don't be sad, Miyu. Please..." Fay whispered to her ear, "I know it's hard, but we have to move on, repair our past mistakes and continue with our lives"

Miyu knew she was right. Since Nate's disappearance, she hardly ever was leaving the house, broke contact with her friends... This wasn't a way to live. The feline took a deep sigh and nodded. "You are right, Fay. Thanks"

The poodle smiled and hugged her once again. "You're welcome. Now, let's get to the bed, there's no point of staying on the balcony on a cold night like this" she said, dragging the feline back inside their house.

* * *

The loud, constant beeping noise tore through Fay's mental barriers, forcing her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing the light to subtly stroke her white fur and eyes. It was a beautiful morning and she could easily feel that. The clean air was flowing through the open balcony door, slightly moving the curtains back and forth. The dog stretched herself on the bed and smacked the alarm clock to finally turn it down.

"Good morning, Miyu." she yawned loudly and stretched once again. There was no answer. "Miyu? Where are you?" she asked louder, but there wasn't any response. Fay stood up and picked up her panties and bra from the floor. While she was dressing up, she noticed a piece of paper hanging on the doors.

* * *

_Fay,_

_when you'll be reading this, I'll probably be on my way to the airport._

_Look, I thought all night about what you've said to me. We've gotta move on with our lives and __repair our mistakes__. I've decided to try and join Star Fox once again. I don't know if you'll follow me or not, keep in mind, though - you won't change my decision. Not after all this I've been through. So thank you and take care, I love you._

_ Miyu 3_

* * *

Fay looked at the white piece of paper and smiled. Her friend once again was packing them into some kind of trouble, yet this time she didn't mind unplanned adventures instead of dying alone in the house.

"Wait for me, sis" she murmured, quickly grabbing her things and running towards new adventure.

* * *

Miyu sprinted like hell, skillfully maneuvering between people on the roads. She enthusiastically welcomed the warm, pleasant feeling inside her heart - there was only one thing she loved above everything - flying.

The airport security fence was already closed, the guard was sitting lazily behind the small control console. Not wasting any second to wait, she jumped into the air, making a beautiful frontflip over the fence.

"Miyu! You can't do that! I can get fired because of you!" the guard shouted to her.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry! Open my hangar!" she replied just before disappearing behind the corner.

"Okay, I'm going..." he murmured entering some data into the console.

The enormous doors screeched loudly as they opened for the first time in what looked like an eternity. The feline slowly entered the hangar and walked towards a small, green and black fighter ship - T21a SpaceDynamics Black Shadow, a custom version of T21 Protowing, a predecessor of well-known T30 Arwing.

The ship's frame looked exactly like T30, however it used older G-diffusion technology, didn't have N.O.V.A bomb launcher, and the hull was made from Titanium plating instead of Carbon steel.

"You didn't change a bit through those years" the lynx said, placing a hand on the ship. It was in perfect state, polished and shiny, although it had many scars made from laser bolts that went through energy barriers. "Let's see if you still have the power" she giggled, opening the canopy and jumping inside.

The holographic HUD sprung to life, instantly running all kinds of diagnostics, downloading updates and all sort of things before the launch. Miyu quickly checked the state of most important systems and contacted the tower.

"Corneria Interplanetary Air and Space port, how can we serve you?"

"T21a here, pilot Miyu Lightbolt, I ask for a takeoff permission."

"Hello, Miyu, it's been a while since you were here. Where are you going, if I may ask?" Miyu recognized the voice, it was her old school friend, a german shepherd named Morgan.

"Nothing in particular, but I don't plan to come back soon"

"Well, don't want to say, I won't press... Anyway, come back safely, permission granted."

Just when he finished his sentence, red dots on the HUD changed to green, signalizing flight readiness. Miyu entered security takeoff passes and started the engines.

Blue fire blazed from the G-Diffusers as the ship sprung to life. The wings retracted to starting position and the Black Shadow slowly took off from the ground. After a moment she pressed the holographic button on the control panel and T21a finally reached the skies.

Miyu felt like some force was pushing her into her seat, making breathing kind of painful. The feeling was catalyzed by speed with every second, until the turbulence stopped when the ship exited the atmosphere.

"Planetary exit procedure finished. Shutting down autopilot systems" the computer beeped when the HUD changed into steering panel.

"Finally" she murmured as the tension lowered and she felt a slight relief. Leaving the planet was a piece of cake compared to entrance procedure, where all skills of the pilot were left for a trial.

"My adventure begins... Course - Star Fox team"

* * *

"Hey, what's your name... Michael, we've arrived" the pilot said to the human, trying to wake him up.

Mike slowly opened his eyes and looked through the window in front of him. "Oh my God..." was the only thing he managed to say after seeing a beautiful, green rainforest, stretched all over the planet's surface.

"An idyllic view, isn't it?"

"You tell me" Mike replied, getting himself comfortable in his seat.l, "So, where's the drop zone and my team?"

The pilot chuckled silently and Mike noticed that he was slightly nervous. "Well, um... I can't land anywhere near their drop zone, but as far as I can tell, they have an encampment somewhere near this mountain, "He said, pointing at the brown, not very high volcano. "They should be there somewhere"

"So, where can you land?" Mike asked getting up and grabbing the gear from the shelves on the back.

"Here. You'll have to walk all the way. Sorry, I don't want to set this forest on fire."

The man tried to avoid an eye contact, as if he was hiding something, which made Mike curious. However, he had no time to think about that, so he opened the door, retracted the rope and slid down below the trees.

"My fucking adventure begins... Hope I'll survive it" he said, landing on the ground.

* * *

Miyu gazed in awe as the new, bigger version of the old Great Fox dreadnought came into sight. It looked pretty much similar to the original one, yet it was half times bigger and had an enormous Corneria Defense Forces emblem on the hull - a blue planet with a red star in the top right corner.

"This is Great Fox 2, please state your business"

"Miyu Lightbolt, T21a Black Shadow here, I want to talk with Fox McCloud" Miyu replied shortly.

"Miyu... Aren't you that smart lynx, who tried to join us few years ago, during the Lylat wars?" the high-pitched voice asked after a while.

"Yeah, that's me..." She replied, shocked that they still remembered her, even if she was only one between many others.

"Hangar doors open, feel free to dock" he said a moment later.

* * *

The toad entered the security passwords and started hangar decompression, the air from the enormous room flew into the vent system and closed it there. Then, the blue force field began to disappear, opening the way into the hangar. Few seconds later, a dark green fighter similar to the Arwing landed inside.

"Opening hangar. Please wait a moment" Slippy stated mechanically as he ran into another console to close the barrier and pump the air back into the room. "Okay, this should be everything, you can exit the fighter now.

The green amphibian sprinted towards the ship as fast as he could. Just when he got near the ship, the canopy opened, and a brown lynx dressed in somewhat casual clothing - a short, white leather jacket and black t-shirt with dark green camo pants and black leather boots gracefully jumped out of the ship and landing right in front of him. She blinked to him and stretched the hand.

"Wow" she giggled, "I don't believe it, I'm standing before the best mechanic in Lylat!"

Slippy instantly turned the gaze into the floor and blushed, "Well, that's not quite truth, mr. Phoenix is far better than me..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a wide smile, "And that's not truth, he couldn't do anything without his team of geeks sitting behind the desks... Anyways, can I meet Fox?"

Slippy giggled nervously, "Uhm... Well..."

"What?"

"Fox and Krystal are currently on Apogea, a newly discovered planet behind A-1 jumpgate... Sorry I didn't tell you earlier-"

"Well, well, well! Who do we have here?" the loud, overconfident voice sounded right over them.

"Oh crap..." Slippy murmured as he looked up. It was Falco, and seeing a female face meant he'll make a show off in front of her.

The avian made a frontflip over the railing and landed on the Black Shadow, making a triumphant pose. "Slippy, why don't you introduce me to this beautiful woman?" he grabbed her hand and politely kissed it, making her slightly blush under the fur.

"I'm Miyu Blackbolt, pleased to meet you" She said, smiling.

"My name's Falco, but you probably know that. Can I ask what brings your pretty face here? I'm sure it's related to me, isn't it?" the avian asked, trying to keep a somewhat strange pose with all the muscles tensed.

"I'm sorry, did we meet before? I don't recognize you" she giggled. Slippy chuckled, trying to not burst with laugh seeing the stunned face of his friend. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a slight hurry, mr. Slippy, could you open the hangar doors again for me?

The amphibian smiled widely and went upstairs, "Of course. Wait a moment"

Falco finally managed to recover from the shock, "Hey, miss... Why do you leave so soon, if you don't know me, we can quickly change that-"

She put a finger on his beak, "Stop. It's not gonna work."

"Told you, mr. Casanova. Now get up here, I'm starting the decompression."

"Oh shut up, green guy!" he replied, running towards the door.

* * *

"Fuck..." Mike murmured as he finally arrived at the rendezvous point. The encampment was a total mess, ammo crates opened and bullets laying all over the place, radio communicator looked like it exploded, yet he didn't see anyone around.

He took out the handheld communicator and tried to contact Vendetta HQ, but the signal was too weak. A big error message appeared on the screen "Ultranet connection not found. There may be a problem with your system"

"I'm in the middle of nowhere and you don't have a connection to the net? I wonder why" he growled, ignoring the message.

The daylight began to slowly fade out, and from what he read in the shuttle, the temperatures were going to fall below zero degrees celsius. He had to make a fire and sleep, other plans had to be delayed to tomorrow.

The human took some wooden boxes and smashed them into smaller pieces with a small axe, found along some other things around the place. He then made a fireplace, carefully stacking the wood one on another. He wasn't a survival pro, his training included only the most basic techniques of field survival in hostile environment.

When he was making a fire, the sun already hid below the horizon line and the planet was covered in darkness. The small campfire wasn't much, it barely covered with light the camp area, so Mike, not sure about his own safety had to be fully concentrated.

Some time after midnight his sleep was broken by some loud noises. He looked around but the darkness was too thick to see far enough. The noises became louder and louder. Mike started to panic. It sounded like they were right in front of him, yet he didn't see anything.

In a sudden reaction, the human pulled the trigger on his gun and unloaded the full clip into the darkness. After that he started to listen, but only thing he heard now was his own heartbeat and faint panting. Just when he wanted to sit down again, a powerful pain erupted from the back of his neck, causing him to lose control over the body.

"We've got him. Getting back to the base" he heard just before he lost contact with reality.

* * *

Miyu's excitement rose with every second as her ship was approaching the jumpgate. The energy began to flow from the gate to the fighter, overpowering the drive to let it make a spacejump. The engine humming began to get louder and louder as she slowly entered the range of the gate. An energy bolt touched the ship and accelerated the ship to the speed faster than light. Not even a second later the ship appeared at entirely other place, millions of kilometers from the jumpgate.

"FTL jump completed" the computer stated shortly after. The lynx gazed through the window at a beautiful, green planet - Apogea, the Venom-controlled territory.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

A/N Hope you like the Revisited version so far. Please note that english is not my native and even though my skills are classified as upper-intermediate I don't know almost anything about tenses other than present, past and future simple. Really, I've learned most of the language by watching Top Gear without translation :P

Please, review if you can, it will take 5 minutes or so, and I'll have slightly easier work then :) You don't even need to log in.

But I should end this chapter by now, so goodbye and thanks for reading.


	3. Shorty: Chapter 3: Conequences

Lost Memories: REVISITED A starfox-based fanfiction.  
Created by Commander

Chapter 3: Consequences

Note to readers: Since I upload with my Android-powered phone, I can't make proper vertical lines during first upload of chapter. Just like I did with the older ones, instead of making a vertical line (which is deleted by FanFiction if done outside the online editor) I'll use "Switch" word. Don't worry, when I'll get on PC I'll apply proper formatting.

Switch :)

Miyu approached the planet and readied the entry procedures. Entering tye atmosphere in a small fighter was an extremely difficult task, almost impossible for most pilots. Only few spaceships were capable of making a temperature shield and with suffucient proton brakes' power, and the ones who had it were too expensive for most people to buy.

Just when she entered the entry command, a bright flash emerged from the green on the planet. All lights went red as the enormous laser bolt flew slowly in the direction of her ship. Miyu knew exactly what that was - earth-space cannon. Considering the fact she was trespassing on Venom territory it was no surprise something like that happened.

"Computer, shut down all systems and divert the power into proton shield, now!"

The ship's lights dimmed out as the power was moved to only important system at the moment. The ship instantly became covered in something like blue mist, the thickest fragment in the place she knew the laser will hit. After a short moment the beam hit the barriers, harshly shaking the entire ship. All systems reported critical power underload. The lynx knew the energy cell won't last for long and the defense will eventually drain all the power.

The laser bolt tried hard to pierce through the barrier, but it had no effect. After a few minutes of even battle, a somewhat crazy idea came to Miyu's head. She quickly rotated the seat and opened the small circuit board on the floor. She ripped off a thick, black cord and connected it straight to the energy core circuitry.

If her instinct was right, she could use the laser beam's energy to overload the power core, achieving a similar reaction to the Jumpgate energy transfer, exchanging the destructful force into momentum. It was risky, though - first danger was because if it worked, she could be sent with an overwhelming speed towards the planet, second - it could not work, if she was wrong, shutting down the shields would not cause the modified circuit to absorb the laser energy, and only bring death a little faster. There was also the risk of critically overloading the power core, thus leading to explosion.

She didn't habe much time to think, because the energy cell was almost empty and the shields were losing the battle. There was a slight chance of success, better than dying in space.

"To hell with that! Computer, connect the hull plating to weapon circuit and shut down the shields!"

Jist when she finished the sentence, the laser beam vanished. Few seconds later the cords behind her heayed so much they turned bright red.

"Warning, power overload. Critical mass reached. Warning, power overload..." the computer started to inform repeatedly.

"Hell, hell, what can I do, it didn't work... Shit, think!" Miyu panicked more with every second. Her eyes opened wide when she realized she forgot to open the FTL jump procedure. Not wasting any minute, she smashed a small green button on the control panel.

The view behind the window blurred instantly when the ship broke the light speed. Miyu wasn't tied to the pilot's seat, so the sudden rise of momentum threw her back on the wall behind.

"FTL jump completed. Distance - 3 kilometers"

Switch.

"Rise and shine, mr. Gray, rise... and shine" a calm, silent voice sounded in the human's ears as he slowly reverted back to reality. His head was throbbing with almost agonizing pain, and he didn't feel the rest of his body.

"Wha- what's..." he managed to say, yet the pain in the throat was too powerful, making the speaking almost impossible.

"I suppose you're somewhat confused, aren't you?"

Mike tried to open his eyes, but the sudden wave of pain prevented him from doing so. He couldn't move, think and say because all this was bringing more pain to his worn body.

"Logan, Vernus has started working already, you won't get anything out of him now. But it would be in our interest to help this poor little fellow" another voice sounded from behind Mike, this one was even more calm, yet sounded more... evil?

"Of course, master Bowman. AI, apply the medicals"

Slowly, but constantly, a cold, pleasant feeling started to fill his whole body, numbing the pain and allowing the human to get back to his senses. All pain flushed away in a matter of seconds.

"Good morning, mr. Gray"

The human raised his eyes and saw a tall ape dressed in red formal military uniform. "Are you talking about me?" he asked, completely confused.

Bowman made a faked surprise look and slowly shook his head, "oh my, you don't remember anything, don't you? What a shame... Let's say that you are my puppet, and soon something very important will happen because of you. Now, Michael, you must go to back to your cell"

"Cell...? Am I a... prisoner?" he asked curiously.

"Oh no, not at all! But we need to keep you in there until we finish the experiment"

"Did I... volunteer for this?" Mike started to feel dizzy, he couldn't prevent his head from dropping and eyes from closing.

"Most certainly. Now get to rest, my little friend. We have much work to do"

Switch.

"Danger, hull damage critical. Power insuffucient. Ship vulnerable" the looped message played repeatedly from the fighter's speakers.

Miyu opened her eyes and saw the blue sky above. "Holy sh..." she instantly got back on her legs and looked around. Her ship in burning pieces, scattered all around the unknown forest environment. She looked down at her chest, almost sure she's bleeding from more than one place, yet to her surprise she saw only dirt and fur.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Whoa, whoa, miss, lay down, lay down!" a masculine voice said just when a red vulpine in green clothes appeared from behind the crash site, "I've just patched you up, we don't know if you are okay!"

Miyu shrugged, "thanks, but it seems I don't have even a scratch"

"This is an effect of my efforts. Miyu, if I'm correct?" a blue vixen said approaching from a different direction. "I've just healed your skin, but we don't know if your organs are intact. Please, sit down for a moment"

The lynx sat down and looked at the vulpine, "Fox McCloud and Krystal... I was searching for you, when-"

"When Bowman's artillery fired at you, putting you in exact same situation as we've had two days ago" Fox finished the sentence for her. "You've got hell of a luck we've been around. Few moments after the ship crashed, its engine exploded..."

"What we don't know is how... There is no possibility that, even damaged, the engine could heat that much. What is even more interesting, we were flying an armored shuttle and barely made it halfway to the planet. You've been flying even less shielded, yet you've managed to land"

Miyu giggled nervously, hearing Krystal's explanation. "I guess I owe you an explanation" she took off the jacket to let Krystal scan her body and adjusted herself better, laying back on the tree. "You see, after my shields started to weaken under the power of the laser beam, I've connected the hull plating to the engine's circuitry and shut down the shields"

Fox' eyes opened wide, "That was genial! The titanium hull plating worked as lightning conductor and transferred the power into the engine..."

"But how did you manage to not overpower the engines? These ships doesn't have FTL energy capacitors, the laser was too much for it!"

"There was a possibility and there was no other choice - first, I've used up 99.9% of energy. Then, after the 'power up' the powerlevel raised to 157%... I've engaged the jumpgate procedure."

"This makes sense" Krystal agreed, "Jumpgates work by temporary overpowering the drive, thus allowing to make a FTL jump even if the ship isn't made to handle this."

Fox smiled, "So we have an answer why the drive was so hot! The energy wasn't used the moment it was received, but a while after. Tell me, how big distance did tou jump with 372Kr of energy?"

"I think... About 3 kilometers, that is" Krystal helped her get up after finishing the tests. Miyu approached the vulpine and took the Assault rifle from him.

"So much power and you didn't even jump out on the other side of the planet..." the fox giggled, "You know, it's good to have some help here"

"Can I ask you something?" the feline turned to the vixen and asked.

"Go on"

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh, yeah." Fox chcuckled, "I've knew you before. Remember Lylat Wars? You've tried"

"I remember, mr. McCloud..."

"Call me Fox" he interrupted politely,

"I remember our meeting, Fox. But Krystal wasn't with you then"

The vixen took the vulpine by hand and leaned on him, making him blush, "You see, I'm a telepath. I and Fox are so close that we've decided to ahare our memories together. I know everything he knows..."

"And vice versa. Well, except for few secrets. You see, we're friends and don't want to ruin this" he quickly added. The lynx noticed a hint of disappointment on the vixen's face. Was that... sadness?

"Okay, If we're done with the chit-chat, what can we do to escape this creator-forsaken planet? Any ideas?" The lynx was more than ready to take the revenge on destroying her ship.

Fox took out the virtual map and showed the 3D plan of their surroundings.

"We're here" he said, highlighting the place in the lower right corner of the map, a small descending area of the mountain. "Bowman's Cerberus missle launchers are here" the three blinking dots appeared on the center, middle left and middle right places on the map. "If we are going to ever leave this place, these launchers need to be destroyed. These two won't be any problem. But the third one," he pointed at the dot in the center and immediately zoomed in, "is in the middle of a training area. Almost impossible of taking it down without triggering an alarm"

Miyu grabbed her chin and thought deeply for a moment. "What if we..." she reached for the map. Fox gave it to her and she turned off few filters, uncovering four green and one yellow dot, connected with a green striped lines.

"What are these?" Krystal asked curiously.

"The green ones are the power transport nodes. We could take them out, but there will be a small problem - taking the node down will enable the emergenct measures in the others. it could be done if they were all attacked at the same exact time"

"I see. We are three, and the nodes are four." Fox agreed, "what about the yellow one?"

"This is the power reactor. Shutting it down will cut off ALL the power on Apogea. That means Offense AND Defense!"

"This is a great idea, we'll be also able to tear this place down with the Groundhog Artillery on Great Fox!" Fox cheered, but his smile disappeared the mokent he noticed the expression on the lynx' face. "Do I see 'however' on your face?"

"Yeah..." she agreed, zooming in the place surrounding yellow dot. "It is hardly possible for us to succeed. It is Bowman's private laboratory... High security"

"Do I see 'however' on your face?" Fox asked again, seeing the spark in her eye.

"However", she giggled, "I can infiltrate the base alone, and while I'll be shutting down the energy core, you'll create the diversion"

"That's a dangerous plan, but seeing what you did with that ship, can't say I don't think it will work. But, watch out for yourself out there, Miyu" Krystal and Fox sent her a warm smile and headed towards the training encampment, while the lynx took her own route in the direction of the Power plant.

Switch. Again.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Bloody cliffhanger, isn't it? But since my story dropped down to 13th place on Star Fox list, I HAD to make an update. That, and I just wanted to add. Sorry for having only 2k words. The fourth one will be bigger... and containc finally some action, I promise :) I BEG YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Also ponies. 


End file.
